Shogun
Shogun is the silly swede of Oberin. He's extremely high level and one of the old oldies. He's know to be quite tipsy at times, but is a nice guy. Shogun on Shogun (for the private beta): "The Encyclopedia of the Great Heroes of Oberin, Shogun 1534 - 1635 UD Little is know of the reputedly insane cleric, and there wasn't much use in asking him( according to what contemporary sources survive) as he didn't remember a thing. However this manuscript which has been compiled through the use of the old archives of Manievilt (these archives are not accepted as being entirely accurate) contain his life story, why he's insane, why he calls himself Shogun and why he is called a 'Swede' (this matter is never addressed). Shogun was born in the village of Varrog in the island area of Pokar (no sources, this is mostly guesswork (unless you have access to sources I do not)). He began his training as a healer at a very young age, and showed great talent in healing those who where fatally wounded by the "Sea People" (little is known about these since they became exterminated in the great war of Araforg) (none of this has ever been substantiated). He advanced in the ranks amongst the healers incredibly quickly and was appointed head of healers (Shogun) for his island in 1556 (at the age of 22). In 1560 the island was over run by an attack, Shogun and a few others managed to flee on a small raft, drifting for many days slowly dying of thirst. Soon Shogun was the only one left. Shortly afterwards there was a great storm destroying the raft and throwing Shogun away to the remote lands of Oberin (Nothing above has any real evidence, the world is known to by roughly square shaped and surrounded by the void of space, the land of Pokar has never been discovered, your history seems mostly based on legends and myths). Shogun was washed up on the shores of Mirith , not remembering a thing apart from his title "Shogun" and some of his basic training in healing, started to stumble around and soon found the city of Mirith where he collapsed of exhaustion in the main square. When Shogun woke up in a bed at the inn close by, he felt a sudden bloodlust. He then took his few belongings, stormed out of the inn, stole a sword from the local blacksmith and some red robes from the tailor. Equipped with this he ran through the city's main gate shouting: "Feel the wrath of the Swede!" and started attacking everything and everyone in a wild fury. The inhabitants of Mirith captured him before he had time to do any damage to himself or the monsters. After a few months Shogun came to his senses more and more although never remembering anything before being washed up on the shores of Oberin. He decided to relearn much of the healing knowledge he had lost (how did he know he had lost it? This is all based on legend) though he never fully regained his old powers. He would from time to time get hit by wild thirsts for blood again, running out in the woods with his sword, flail and wolves to slaughter monsters. Little else is know of his whereabouts in Oberin other than that he became a man of great power and importance and that he had two magical rings amongst his possessions. He finally died in 1635." Category:Player Category:Cleric